Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an energy efficient vehicle and a disc-type dynamic motor thereof. More particularly, an energy efficient vehicle and a disc-type dynamic motor thereof with low manufacture cost could save energy efficiently, achieving the effect that the vehicle does not need to stop for charging.
Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 5, which shows a perspective view of an existing vehicle of the prior art. An engine driven vehicle 7 comprises a big-scale gasoline engine 71, a clutch 72, a transmission 73, a power transmission shaft 74, and a right and a left differential 75. The total weight of the foregoing components is more than thousand pounds. In addition, the hybrid vehicle uses gasoline and electricity as power, so besides comprises the foregoing components, further comprises the traditional electric motor 76 and sixty to eighty DC storage batteries (12V 100 Amp) 77. Furthermore, the hybrid vehicle is more expensive than the engine driven vehicle. The electric vehicle also comprises all the foregoing components except gasoline engine 71, and the power is transported to the wheels by the foregoing components. Moreover, the electric vehicle comprises much more storage batteries, so that the total weight is heavier. The vehicle weight is heavier; the fuel and electric consumption is more. Please refer to FIG. 6, which shows a perspective view of an existing cylindrical-type motor assembled in the hybrid vehicle or in the electric vehicle. The cylindrical-type motor comprises a central rotation shaft 761, a cylindrical-type rotor with induction coils 762 covered by two permanent magnets 763. Because the cylindrical-type motor 76 only has two permanent magnets 763 and the radius of torsion of the cylindrical-type motor 76 is small, the horsepower generation is limited. In order to increase horsepower, the more power is produced via the more electricity consumption so as to cause the bad endurance.